


Memories of the Past

by AllannaStone



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M, Highland Games, Modern AU, daddy Jamie Fraser, daughter - Freeform, famous Jamie Fraser, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Fifteen year old Annie Beauchamp had never met her father, world famous movie star Jamie Mackenzie- Fraser, yet when a twist of fate introduces the two, she finds a certain completion in her life. Modern AU!





	

The familiar morning chaos was what roused me. I threw back the warm blankets and swung my legs out of bed, biting back a yelp at the cold. I quickly dressed for the day, donning a pale cream long sleeved chemise, a deep teal blue over kirtle, a dark brown wool cloak, grey stocking and leather boots. I made sure not to wake momma, who spent most of yesterday homeschooling me while the camps were being set up for the highland games.

 

I stepped out of our shared tent, inhaling a deep noseful of the crisp, Scottish countryside air as I swung my quiver onto my back. I called out merry “Good morrow’s” to everyone I passed by, earning me many a cheery greetings back. I passed by many of the faces that I’ve grown up knowing- the blacksmith, the cobbler, the baker... all reenactors who enjoyed traveling around Great Britain, making their living on showcasing the past. I truly loved this life, and wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

 

I paused at the entrance gates to Lollybroch, the giant estate where faire was set up. I gripped my little whicker basket tighter in my hand and began to explore the vast estate. I followed the paved walkway around the back, to where I discovered a stable full of beautiful horses.

 

“’ey, what are you doin’ back here?”

 

I jumped at least a mile into the air, taking up my bow and arrow and pointing it at whoever had scared me, who was a handsome man with a square jaw and curly red hair.

 

“Sorry,” I apologized, dropping the arrow back into my quiver. “Instincts.”

 

“So I see,” he said, circling around me to pat a horse. “I’m guessin’ proper that yer one of the faire folk camped on my father’s land?” he didn’t sound angry, just curious.

 

“Yup,” I popped the P as I removed my hood and shook out my unruly curls. “Me name’s Annie.”

 

“Jamie,” he smiled kindly at me, taking note of my bright red hair, which seemed to shock him.

 

“As is Jamie MacKenzie Fraser? The actor?” I causally asked him.

 

“Y-yeah, that’s me,” he answered, a bit dazed. “Is yer mother by any chance Claire Beauchamp?”

 

“That’s me mam,” I answered cheerfully. “Ye know her?”

 

“Yeah,” he answered, his eyes filled with sadness. “Is she here?”

 

I nodded and motioned for him to follow me, wondering how he knew momma.

 

“We met on set for _The Highlander’s Kilt_ about seventeen, eighteen years ago,” he answered my unspoken question. “We dated for about three years.”

 

“What happened a’tween the two of ye?” I had a sinking suspicion in the pit of my stomach that I knew where this was going.

 

“We got into a fight- a really big one,” he answered me, taking note of how petite I was next to him. “Yer tiny.”

 

I giggled, dodging the strangling coffee zombies with much practice. “I’m four foot eleven and three quarter inches shorts,” I teased, spying momma and mine’s shared tent with her standing outside of it chatting with Ghellis Duncan, a fellow healer.

 

“Mam!” I called out, racing up to give her a customary good morning hug.

 

“Annie,” she greeted me with a kiss on the forehead before noticing Jamie. Her hazel eyes widened and she choked back a soft sob.

 

“Are ye alright, mam? Did he hurt you in the past?” I asked her with great concern before giving him a withering glare. “I’ll kill you, you damn sonofabitch!”

 

“Annie, there will be no killing today,” mam scolded me, turning to face Jamie. “Hullo.”

 

“Hullo yerself,” he chortled, stepping closer and taking her hand in his. “Claire, it’s been too long.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. “I should’ve stayed, but I was just- I didn’t want to distract you from your career.”

 

“What are ye talkin’ ‘bout?” he demanded to know, but I could tell that he knew.

 

“Jamie,” Momma whispered, one arm around me and her other hand in his, “Annie is your daughter.”


End file.
